Adjustable measuring devices exist, but with one or more drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,450 to Robbins et al. discloses an adjustable measurement container in which the size of the scoop is adjusted by linearly sliding a sliding member that includes a covering portion (unnumbered) and a partition (dam 42). U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,699 to Molenaar discloses an adjustable measuring spoon in which the size of the scoop is adjusted by rotating a pivoting member that also includes a covering portion (gate 23) and a partition (49). Use and/or cleaning of the Robbins (e.g., col. 3, lines 28–31 and col. 4, lines 47–50) and Molenaar (e.g., col. 3, lines 40–45 and col. 4, lines 27–29) devices is made less convenient by their inclusion of the covering portions, which are evidently needed to inhibit spillage of material being scooped into the region of the spoon or scoop that is unused when a size other than maximum is selected. Additionally, adjustment of both devices requires a relatively long manual motion to move from the minimum to maximum positions. Further, the front of the Molenaar measuring spoon is not symmetric since the pivoting member follows a curved path that is orthogonal to the general intended direction of scooping.